Magic Hand
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Fuji's hand has a mind of it's own. yaoi FujiRyo, FujiTezu, FujiSanada, FujiAtobe, and most important OT5


1Disclaimer: The boys are Konomi-sensei's, the spastic hand is Kimeru's and the idea partially my little sisters. The owning is so not what I do.

Fuji was sitting on the stands watching Tezuka practice after the official practice had ended. It was always so much fun to watch Tezuka practice. His body was just so powerful as it moved around the court. Tezuka, of course, was aware his team mates gaze but had learned long ago the best thing to do when Fuji was staring at you was to ignore him. ...usually. Sometimes it was actually a very, very bad idea to ignore Fuji.

But only sometimes.

Ryoma had exited the locker room dressed in his regular uniform and had been ready to head home but when he heard the sound of a ball bouncing on the courts he decided to investigate. Seeing Tezuka-buchou practicing and Fuji senpai sitting down and watching Ryoma decided to stick around. After all, you did not get to see Tezuka play often and Ryoma was determined to beat his buchou. They had been trading off wins and losses for the past three years since they had first met. Sitting down next to Fuji-senpai Ryoma placed his tennis bag down and leaned back against the seat behind him. Buchou was just hitting balls now but it was still interesting to watch. Suddenly Ryoma felt a hand press on his inner thigh. Shocked Ryoma froze for a minute before looking down. There was no hand in his lap, though Fuji-senpai's was resting between them.

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma questioned slightly and the smiling tensai turned his head from where he had been watching Tezuka. "Did you just touch me?"

"Hmm? Why no, I don't believe I did. Why do you ask?" Fuji stated kindly and looked at Ryoma expectantly. Ryoma swallowed and inched away a little before both returned their attention to the game. The next time Ryoma's concentration was broken was because of a hand lightly stroking over his fingers. When Ryoma looked this time he barely caught Fuji senpai's left hand retreating back to it's original position though Fuji-senpai's attention seemed to be completely on their buchou. Ryoma scooted a little farther away and placed one hand beside his lap while he used the other to cup his chin and rest on his elbow.

It was not too long before Ryoma felt a hand run softly up his spine and the young man shivered. He was not enjoying being molested by his senpai. He wasn't. ...really. "Fuji-senpai could you stop that please?" Ryoma asked politely.

"I'm sorry Echizen, is my left hand bothering you? I'm afraid I can't help that. You see it has a mind of it's own." Fuji stated with a slight smirk marring his otherwise angelic visage. "Ask Tezuka, or Sanada, or Atobe. They'll tell you the truth." Ryoma blinked slightly as he was assaulted by the images of his senpai molesting the two buchou's and one fuku-buchou. They were alarmingly hot.

Suddenly both became aware that Tezuka had left the courts, and cleaned up after himself since it would be rude to leave all those tennis balls just lying around, by the slamming of the club room door. Fuji smiled at Ryoma with hidden mischief. "Saa, well Echizen it looks like I'll have to leave you alone for now. My left hand is needed elsewhere." And Fuji skipped off towards the locker rooms. Ryoma, after a few seconds of gape-mouthed, drool inducing imaginings picked up his tennis bag and headed home.

Later that night Tezuka picked up his phone and made a three-way call to Sanada and Atobe. "Fuji molested Ryoma today." He said as a conversation starter. He did not however mention their tryst in the club's showers. They kept all non-group oriented activities as not secrets, since they all knew they happened, but were not anything they needed to tell each other about.

"Left-hand?" Sanada asked gruffly. Mildly disturbed by the thought of the fifteen year old Echizen having to suffer that.

"Aa."

"Well then, we'll just have to initiate him into the relationship won't we?" Atobe stated brightly. "When does Tennis practice end Friday?"


End file.
